An electric vehicle in which a motor drive unit as a running drive source and a high-power unit for controlling voltage to be supplied to the motor drive unit are disposed within a motor room, and a battery pack is disposed below a vehicle body floor located on a rear side of the motor room in a forward-rearward direction of the electric vehicle, is conventionally known. In the electric vehicle, the high-power unit and the battery pack are connected with each other through a charging/discharging harness (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
However, in the conventional charging/discharging harness routing structure in the electric vehicle, one end of the charging/discharging harness is connected to a lower portion of a back surface of the high-power unit, and the other end thereof is connected to a central part of a front end portion of the battery pack.
Therefore, if the high-power unit is rearward moved upon collision of a front portion of the vehicle or the like, there may occur interference between the one end of the charging/discharging harness connected to the high-power unit and a dash panel upright extending between the motor room and the vehicle body floor. Thus, such a problem that the conventional charging/discharging harness routing structure is inferior in protection of the harness has been developed.